Underneath It All
by EllyBellySmellJelly
Summary: Paul has a crush on his bestfriend's little sister. She's in her own little world and barely notices him. Does he have a chance with her or will he fail.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY NEW PAUL STORY; IT'S ESPECIALLY MADE FOR MY FRIEND GABBY. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY OWN CHARACTER. AKA GABBY **

Ahh the smell of high school smelled just right. Junior year was going to be great!

"Well, isn't it The Gabster and Call coming off the old yellow chariot. " Quill called out. I laughed as I stepped down the 4 steps and jumped him into a hug.

"I missed you guys. " I said hugging him and Jacob.

They greeted Embry while I watched.

"Well, looks like the summer has done my boys good. ". They smirked. What boys they were.

"You mean these guns Gaby. " Jacob flexed and I chuckled

"those exactly, it seems that I'm gone for the last two weeks and you guys sprout up and get muscle, what's the world coming to ? " I joked

"The world is coming to major hotness. " Quill said holding his binder as we walked in. I walked along with Jacob and Embry by my side and Quill walked in front of us talking animatedly about his summer.

"Gosh Quill, I was only gone for 2 weeks. "

"2 weeks is something my lady. "

I giggled

"No but really guys, did you guys work out, even little Embry is packing some heat, "I said squeezing his arm.

"Hey! He chuckled

"Nah, puberty is probably catching up with us. " Jacob said. We stopped at my locker so I can get my stuff before class.

"it's not only us though, you have grown into a VERY edible lady Gaby. " Quill said and I looked at him with my mouth open completely shocked.

"QUILL! " I slapped him with my torn apart notebook

"What, Gaby, your boobs have grown. "He said seriously. Jake and Embry laughed harder

"I know they have Perv." I giggled softly

"If Jared heard you right now, you would have your ass handed to yourself. " Embry called out to him.

"I can take Jared. " Quill added.

"Nah, he grew even more, I'm starting to think the boys on steroids or something. " I added shutting my locker.

Ohh that Jared. Even if he is 1 year older then me he still tends to be stupider. We got along fine. Never argued, we just stayed out of each other's business. Recently he has grown a little too fast, but dad says it's his final puberty. Eww.

"I here Meraz is also packing some heat. " Embry said

"That's gay Em. " Jake argued. I chuckled

"He is bigger though. " I added

"What a jerk. " Quill added

"Leave Paul alone just ignores his stupid remarks. . . "I bumped into his side as we walked.

"Don't tell me you like that jackass. "

"Quill, he actually is nice, at times. " I added stopping at my English class.

"At times, I bet that guy has chocked puppies. " Quill added leaning into me. Embry and Jake laughed lightly.

"Choke puppies, you really think he is that cruel of a human being? " I asked.

"Hey, I'm just saying what I saw my honey bun. "

I rolled my eyes

"Get to class Quill. " I walked in with Jake tight behind me.

"We got Mrs. Reece together. " He added. We sat in the back away from everyone else.

"So, how were those two weeks without us? "He asked

"Good, Jared didn't go this time though, he said he was feeling sick, haven't seen him since I got back actually. It's weird how we took this vacation 2 months early then usual. "I added

Jake nodded knowing we always took our vacation the same time every year.

P.P.O.V

"Dude, we get to do senior year looking like The Rock. " Jared said happier then any fuckin gay guy I have ever seen.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I want to go. "

"And why the fuck not! "

"It's really a waste, now that I know I change into this huge ass dog, why go? "

It was logical. Going to school would only waste my time.

"Dude, maybe you can get back with Ashley! " Jared was unbelievable. Always talking about girls.

"I told you Ashley was only a piece of ass. "

"Yeah she was. "He said chuckling

"Why did you guys break up again? "He asked changing shirts.

"I called out another girls name while shooting my load in her. "

He chuckled and patted his knee.

"How do you NOT remember the name you called out, it would be funnier if you did and would tell me. I would bring it up to Ashley all the time just to piss her off. . "He laughed

He would kick my ass if he ever found out I called out his sister's name while fucking another girl. Damn, Gaby. Gaby was just the utterly most amazing person ever. I've known her since I met Jared. We were in Kindergarten and across the hall she was in Pre-school. And she was beautiful then. Through the years I have only had interest in one girl. And it was her. Her smile always made me smile, her giggle that would do this little high pitched in the middle, and her happy goof person she was. And she was beautiful. With brown hair and these big Hazel eyes. Very unusual BIG eyes. They were made even more wonderful with her button nose and her soft pink lips. A dimple on her left cheek .Her eyelashes thick and dark. She was perfect. The girl of my dreams.

"I just don't remember. " I added

"Whatever, hey can you go to Gaby's room and get me the car keys. "He asked fixing his hair.

"She starting to drive? " I asked worried. What if she did something stupid and killer herself.

"Yeah, dad's teaching her, why you think we don't have a mailbox anymore. "He added laughing

"She also killed a squirrel, poor thing didn't see it coming. "

"Just hurry up princess, I see your fucking balls shrinking for here. . . "I called out watching him fix his hair.

I walked down the hall to Gaby's room. I have been in here before , but what I did wish was one day having her in here bended over her bed while I .. Well, you get the point.

I walked in and was hit with total girl shit. The walls were white with silver metallic stripes going down evenly. Her white canopy bed with its gray comforters. Pictures of her and Jared. Her and her mom and dad. And then the pictures of her and those idiot friends of hers. I walked over to her dresser and so happened to notice her bra hanging from the top knob. It wouldn't hurt to look right?

I checked the white tag and noticed a 36 C size. And my mind was off. I set the bra down as I heard Jared start walking to the room.

"Did you find it? "He peeked his head through and grinned when he noticed the keys in my hand.

"Let's go, I can't wait to show off my new hot bod. " I shook my head as I followed out a dancing Jared. Today was going to be the first day of high school as werewolves. Or lord help us.

**DID YOU LIKE IT ? SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, SO THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED. I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL CONTINUE. SO THIS CHAPTER WILL OPEN UP TO LOTS OF THINGS. IT'S NOT ALL FLOWERS AND RAINBOWS HERE MY FRIENDS. SO THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIWED. I'M SORRY I CANT SEND A SHOUT OUT BECAUSE MY EMAIL IS ACTING STUPID. BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE . AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW AGAIN. **

"so, here I am, running down the street naked from Caren Duvall's house, completely wet form the bath she gave me .. "

"Caren Duvall doesn't even look at you twice, what makes you think this Dream will come true Quill? " I bit into my carrot stick while the guys ate their meal listening to Quill's dream. Which he says will happen in the future.

"She will after she's see this! "He pulled up his shirt.

"See what, the flubbing love handles. " I pinched his skin and he laughed

"Okay, I need some work, but I'm sure I can get it in 2 months. "We laughed loudly.

"Well, looks like my girl is looking hotter today. " Big tanned hands covered my eyes and I grinned. I knew they belonged to the guy I loved. The only guy I have ever loved.

"Ricky! " I turned around and embraced my boyfriend of 6 months.

"Gabby, god I missed you. "He kissed my lips and I heard the guys groaning.

"I missed you too. "I looked up at Ricky; he stood at 6 foot tall. Almond shape brown eyes and a smile to die for. He was built like a football player. Heck, he was a football player. Sure, he was dumb but he was sweet to me. Only me.

"Is this the part where you leave us for senor Douche bag? " Quill glared at Ricky who glared right back.

"Quill! " The guys weren't so thrilled when Ricky and I started talking. Well, no one was. Girls hated me for taking Ricky away from singleness, other guys hated him for taking me away, and my boys hated him because he does have a reputation. My parent's think he wasn't good enough for me and Jared and him can't be in the same room. They have this whole rivalry thing since grade school. So let's just say I didn't bring Ricky around my home often.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me, you don't have to. " Ricky grinned at me and I turned and looked at the boys.

"You should go Gabs, we're hanging out after school right? " Jake asked. Quill glared at Jake while Embry remained quiet eating his food. Possibly not wanting to do nothing with the upcoming battle of Quill and Jake.

"Yeah, I'll walk over to your house at 4. " I grabbed my shit and walked with Ricky to his table. I could hear Quill blowup on Jake. Jake sat there taking it.

LATER

"Do you really have to hang out with Black today? " Ricky hated Jake more then he hated Quill. Possibly because Jake and I were once an item before.

"He's my best friend! "

"And your first crush, your first kiss, your first boyfriend, and let's not forget your first love. " He stopped his car in front of my house and looked at me.

"So what Ricky, Jake and I didn't work out, it's all in the pass. " He looked at me and then the road. He pulled his hand away from mine.

"Bye. " I glared at him. Bye. That's all he says. I knew we were just going to have another fight over Jake.

I hopped out the car and slammed the door. Marching my way inside the house. He just left like nothing.

"So I guess you won't be going out this Saturday? "Mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"You saw? " I watched my mom cook lunch, possibly for Jared who eats like a pig.

"Yes, the neighbors called to tell me I should hide you away form the boy. "Mom's thick Spanish accent was one that we always loved. It was soothing to us.

"I don't get why people don't like him. "

"He's an idiot. "Mom stirred aggressively. I smiled softly.

"I'm going over to Jake's, he want's to talk about something. " Mom eyes me.

"I always liked that boy, he's soo sweet. " Her smile was soft. But it didn't seem like she liked the idea of me and Jake.

"What type of guy do you want me to date? " Mom quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Look mija, Jake was amazing to you, first boyfriend, first love, but that's all puppy love. "She continued to stir.

"And Ricky is just an idiot you decided to date. "

"Okay, so you don't like them both for me. "

"I want you with a man Gabby, a man that will love you like crazy, not these boys that act like men!" another talk about marriage. Mom wanted a wedding. And I was too young for that but mom didn't care.

"Mom, I got to go! " I ran out the house and grabbed my white bike. It was one out of the movies. White with pink glitter and your typical white basket. Jared and dad had bought it for me a year ago. I hopped on and rode to Jake's house. Riding up I saw Billy on the porch. He grinned at me as I got off my bike and had it lean against the wall.

"Hey Billy. " Billy and I hugged

"Hey Gabby, Jared just left from here, he's looking old. "He chuckled I grinned knowing I had to bash Jared.

"He is old Billy. " He continued to chuckle.

"Jake's in the garage waiting for you. " I waved bye to Billy and ran to the garage.

I peeked through the window and saw him bent over in his rabbit. He had been working on that piece of shit for days.

"Hey. " He looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you came. " He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Okay Mr. happy, what's got you in a good mood? "

"You remember Bella? " He asked wiping off his hands.

I grinned at him. Bella was this girl Jake liked a lot. And I never met her or seen her but I knew she was special to Jake.

"Yeah, I think I can recall hearing her name once. " I joked

"Well, I heard something around the lines she and Cullen broke up. " His smile grew and I could sense his jitteriness.

"Okay Jake, as much as I want to be happy for you, you don't know it's true. "He nodded his head.

"I know, but it still something. "

"Well I'm glad for you in a weird strange way. " I stood next to him smiling.

"Thanks. "

"So Quill gave you shit? " I asked. He nodded his head and chuckled

"He didn't shut up all day. "

"I don't know why he doesn't like him. " Jake rose and stood stiff.

"He's a player Gabby, he's always with different girls. "

"But he's changed Jake. " He rolled his eyes

"I hope so, if he hurts you he will have the whole tribe coming after him. "

"I hope so to. " I whispered watching Jake continue to work on his car.

**OKAY I KNOW IT SOUNDS WEIRD TO SAY HER AND JACOB WERE DATING AND IN LOVE BUT I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE PERFECT FOR THE STORY. TRUST ME, IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE IN MY HEAD. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE PAUL AND GABBY FACE TO FACE MEETING. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, SO HERE IT IS MY DARLINGS, SO I WILL NOT POST REVIEWERS BECAUSE I CANT POST THEM. MY EMAIL SUCKS! BUT I CAN WHO REVIEWED . SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE AND I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. MY BABY IS DUE ON THE 13 OF THIS MONTH. BUT I HAVE A WONDERFUL BEST FRIEND WHO KNOWS HOW TO WORK THIS SO HE MIGHT BE UPDATING MY CHAPTERS. YAY! **

"Hola Paul, will you be joining us for dinner? " Mrs. Carter asked me. She was like a second mom to me. Heck, our moms were best friends.

"Yeah, if I may. " She grinned at me and walked away.

"I always have room Paul and stop calling me Mrs. Carter , im still young call me Angie. " She laughed continuing to cook

Jared and I sat at the dining room table. A big round wooden table that was able to hold 7 people.

"Mom, where's Gabby, haven't seen her since you guys left 2 weeks ago. " Angie looked up at us.

"Didn't you see her at school Jared? "She gave Jared a look of warning; he knew it was his job to keep her out of trouble.

"No, Sam needed us before lunch even started, we had to leave. " Angie nodded. She knew everything that had to do with wolves. She demanded to know after the council had taken Jared away from home. But like the strong woman she was she walked right up to the house knocked or she would call the FBI in order to get her son back. After everyone calmed her down and spoke to him about phasing and wolves. She understood completely. Jared and I didn't have to hide anything from her. The only person in this house that knew nothing of this was Gabby.

"Your sister is at Jake's house. " I kept my head down. It wasn't the first time I heard her and Jake having a close relationship. I remember when they were dating. Jared would watch Jake like a hawk. This one time we even followed them to the park. Jared over protectiveness and I over the fact I was jealous. I watched them cuddle and kiss, and every time it hurt me. The day she started dating was the day I realize I had anger issues. I don't want to blame her but yeah she's the reason why. She and Jake broke up. They both realized that it wasn't going to last and they loved each other as friends. She cried for some days. By herself, with her mom, with her girlfriends, Quill and Embry, and with Jared. I never wanted to see her cry. Especially over another guy. It would just kill me. I always told Jared I saw he r like a little sister but it was all a lie. I loved her. I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked around the playground looking for Jared. My best friend since pre-school. He was always here by the time I got here. I wonder what took him so long. I walked off to all the places I could remember him saying he liked to play. THe swings the slides, the monkey bars and the big kid's playground but nothing. I finally walked back and noticed Jared Batman backpack. I was going to run up but stopped when I saw a girl next him. She was really small. I couldn't see her head. It was covered by the big power puff girl backpack she had on. Jared held her hand and walked her to the play area. I walked a bit closer hearing him talk to the girl._

"_And don't pee on the ground, you can get in trouble for that. " I saw the little girl nodding her head listening. _

"_Hey Jared! " I ran in front of them and looked at Jared and then the most beautifulness creature ever. _

"_Hey Paul, this is my sister Gabby, she's new here so you better be nice! " Jared grinned as he walked her. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her brown hair curled at the bottom of her pigtails. Her hazel colored eyes looking directly at the floor as she skipped and sang a song softly to herself. Her giggle when she almost tripped on a rock got my attention. _

"_Awe man, I forgot to get your lunch from mom's car, here! " Jared threw gabby into me and ran._

"_Take care of her until I get back! "He ran off quickly _

"_My lunch is in my backpack. "She opened her backpack and pulled out her backstreet boys' lunch pail. She looked at me and the happiness in her eyes just got to me. I laughed as I watched Jared screamed in the hall for his mom to hold the breaks. _

"_That's a stupid lunchbox. " I pointed to it. _

"_Nu Uhh! "She shook her head. She was cute. Like puppies. _

"_Yeah, it's stupid. " I crossed my arms across my chest._

"_Well that's a stupid tattoo. "She flicked my stick on tattoo on my arm and giggled. I couldn't be mad at her. _

_End Flashback_

"Remember Paul! " Jared laughed nudging me.

"Ohh yeah. " He continued to laugh.

"Im home! " Frank, Jared's and Gabby's dad said walking into the kitchen and kissing Angie.

"Good, now can we eat! " Jared grabbed the plates and started handing them out.

"Not until your sister gets here Jared, be a little bit patient! "Angie swatted his hand with the spoon and brought over the pots filled with food.

"Where is my little girl anyway? " Frank asked

"She's at the Black's. " I said taking out my phone and noticing some txt messages from Ashley. She wasn't too happy with me ignoring her.

"I don't know why she still hangs with him, it's weird! "

"He's one of her best friends Jared, plus he's a good kid. " Frank was your typical Quileute man. Tall, Tan and intimidating. His glasses made him look like a college professor instead of a 3rd grade teacher. It did help him with looking older. Jared and Gabby had been raised by young parents.

"Just leave her alone Jared. " Angie sat down next to Frank and we all looked at the empty seat. Gabby's seat.

"Do we really have to wait? " Jared pleaded with his parents.

"Fine, start eating. " Jared, Frank and I began to dig in. Angie had already served herself. We were 20 minutes into eating when the door slammed closed.

"SORRY I'M LATE! " Gabby yelled walking in. I kept eating and didn't even look at her.

"What took you so long? " Frank asked I watched Jared across from me watching Gabby. I had my back to her. I was pretty good at hiding my crush on the girl.

"Jake and I were working on his car. "

"You don't work on cars. " Jared had food flying all over the place.

"Okay, whatever, I was watching him work on the car while I listened to him talk. " My phone vibrated in my pocket so I looked down checking if it was my mom.

"Next time call if your going to be late. "

"Sorry. " Gabby whispered. I looked up and immediately locked eyes with Gabby. I froze. It's like my whole mind cleared up. Everyone was erased. My mom, dad, my sister, Jared. She's all I saw. She held me down. All my ties to the world ripped away. She was the most important thing in my life. She no longer held a piece of my heart but she was my whole heart. My thoughts were no longer clouded with weekend events or cars, but way to make her smile. That beautiful smile that always had me daydreaming but now it would be in every thought possible. She was my soul mate. The person who I loved more then my own life. I would kill myself just for anything she needed. She was the reason for my existence. She made this cold horrible world perfect. MY happiness, my life now depended on her. On our love.

"Paul, are you okay? " Her beautiful voice filled my ears sending my adrenaline. I wanted to reach over this table and hold her in my arms. To kiss those soft pink lips and just make her smile all day and all night.

"Yeah, just I haven't seen you in awhile. " I smiled softly at her and she laughed quietly.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again to Paul. "

**YAY! I DID IT ! FINALLY. SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HAPPEN BETWEEN THESE TWO? **


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY, SO I HAVEN'T BEEN PUSHING A BABY OUT MY VAGINA YET BUT IM CLOSE TO IT. SO THIS MIGHT OR MIGHT NT BE MY LAST UPDATE BEFORE THE BABY. MAYBE I GET HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS AND POST AN EXTRA ONE. A VERY JUICY ONE. YUPP. THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND ALERTED. **

**ChoppedAndScrewed**

**gabycaldemeraz**

**Insane Zula **

**Dreamcatcher94**

**Ishmere10**

**Kishasho123**

**GASPLUD**

**Venetiangrl92**

**SaaamForLife**

**KnightDancer16**

**Belle-Owl **

"So how was school?" Dad asked

"Boring. " The room was quiet for some reason. Paul kept looking back at me. I would smile at him and he would look down at his plate and blush. It was odd. As the story plays out, the little sister always had a crush on her brother's best friend. And that's how it had been for me since 3rd grade.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the sand box playing with Embry, Jake and Quill. They had been my best friends since preschool. _

"_Can you pass me the shovel Em? " Embry handed me the shovel and I began digging. _

"_Hey look, Jared's getting into a fight. " Jake pointed to the big kid playground. Jared was pushing some boy in the chest. We weren't aloud to play in the big kid playground since we were 3__rd__ graders. _

"_Go help him you guys! " I stood up and urged the guys to help._

"_Are you kidding me, my mom will be mad if she finds out I got into a fight! " Embry yelled_

"_I bet I can take them! " Quill looked up to it._

"_Quill, stop we can't, they're 4__th__ graders, they sit on us! " Jake was always the reasonable one. _

"_But its Jared! " I ran my pink shoe wearing feet to the big kid playground._

"_Bring it Carter! " The other boy yelled pushing Jared onto the floor._

"_That's all you got Ricky! " Jared punched the kid in the nose and stood up. But another kid stepped in and helped Ricky. I was about to run in and stop it but Paul walked by me and ran full throttle at the two boys taking them both down. Paul was always athletic. Always strong and fast so I knew he could help Jared. Quill had ran up to me and held my hard. Holding me back from jumping in. I never looked at Paul twice, but when I saw him pounding Ricky's face with his fist something changed. He no longer had cuties. He was cute. Very cute. Like prince charming or a backstreet boy. That's it; Paul was my own backstreet boy. _

"So how was your guys' trip? " Jared asked

"The same, Gabby ran over raccoon. " Mom shook he r head laughing and dad smiled proudly.

"Grandpa said he's going to stuff it and give it to me. " Paul chuckled while I grinned.

"Speaking of stuffing, have you and Paul been injecting steroids in each others butts. " Jared spit out his food out and Paul glared at me.

"Gabby! "Mom started yelling In Spanish.

"What, they're huge! " Dad chuckled and calmed my mom down.

"We just thought it would be good to build muscle, you know, for the ladies. " Jared moved his eyebrows suggestively

"Tell me how that works out for you. " Jared scowled at me while Paul just stared at me.

After dinner I had gotten up and ran off to my room As usual. Mom and dad washed dishes together and Jared usually went to his room to do what ever the hell he does. Paul was here so they probably would do something stupid. Nothing really changes. I jumped on my bed and grabbed the control to my I-pod dock and turned it on. My music played and I closed my eyes for awhile. My mind drifted off to Paul. He kept staring at me during dinner. Usually he wouldn't be so quiet. He would be loud as Jared. Plus he looked completely different. He looked hot. I saw it a long time ago when he started growing muscle and then he grew in height. Around the same time as Jared actually. But he was different now. Buffer and taller. He looked older then his actual age. He didn't look like a 17 year old. He looked like he was a man. And his eyes, brown and just deep. God was he cute. Wait, stop it Gabby, you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend of 6 months. That's half a year. Plus Paul will never notice me. The thought made me stomach ill. I sat up and looked around my dirty room.

"Gabby? "My door opened and Paul peeked through with my cell phone.

"You dropped your cell phone and it's been vibrating. " His voice was softer then usual. But still its same deep beautiful sound.

"Oh thanks. "He handed me the phone and our fingers connecting. A shock ran through my body making me jump up.

"Oww! "

"Oh, im so sorry Gabby. " Paul looked scared

"It's okay, it's just a shock, and "I giggled looking at my missed calls. All from Rocky. I groaned and threw my phone on the floor.

"I take it your not happy with who ever is calling you. "He chuckled sitting down on my bed.

"No, Ricky and I got into a fight. " I tied my brown hair into a bun and looked at Paul. His face confused completely.

"Ricky Thomas, my boyfriend? " A sign of realization in Paul swept his face. He cracked his knuckles and clenched his jaw. Hot! Calm down Gabby, you might need a mop if you continue this.

"You're dating Ricky? " Paul shook his head in disappointment. I felt ashamed for some reason.

"Yeah, for 6 months actually, I know it's weird because of the whole Ricky/Jared/you drama but he's different with me. "

"Why didn't I know this before? " Why did Paul care who I dated. He usually kept quiet or made fun of me for who ever I dated.

"I don't know, I don't really talk to you guys anymore. " I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him. He had a very serious look on his face. He sat on by bed still not saying a word to me. It started to get quite awkward.

"Soo, where's Jared? "

"He went out to get some milk or whatever. "

"Why didn't you go with him? " Paul looked me over and then back at the wall.

"He was just going to go quick, I stayed behind. "

"Why weren't you guys in school today? " Paul turned to me and smirked.

"You noticed we weren't there? "His deep chuckle filled my room and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Yeah, you usually do notice when your brother and his best friend aren't there, especially when they aren't around to give me wedgies or headlocks. " His chuckle was beautiful. If his laugh was a song it would be on repeat. Paul seemed different.

"So, you just consider me your brother's best friend? " I quirked an eyebrow at Paul it was unusual how we never really talked to each other. I and he were good friends but we never had conversations that didn't involve Jared.

"well, we never really talk Paul , yeah we laugh and joke together but it's always when Jared's here, I consider you a friend though . " Paul nodded his head softly as if he was actually listening. PPaul Meraz NEVER listened. That was the downfall of him as a boyfriend according to all his ex girlfriends. So you understand why I find this intriguing.

My room was filled again with the awkward quiet. But having Paul here made me feel reassured. Don't know of what but it just felt normal.

"I hope we can get to know each other Gabby, I know this is possibly the first actual talk we had without Jared but I like it, you're a very easy person to talk to. " Paul's eyes met mine and I could feel my butt melt. I had to hold it together.

"Ditto, you're a very intriguing young man Paul. " I giggled and he smiled at me. Such a breathtaking smile.

"I should get going Gabs, my mom and dad are probably worried sick about me, tell Jared I said bye. " Paul waved bye at me with a small smirk.

"Okay, bye Paul, good night. " He walked out of my sight and I could feel my heart just about getting revved up. Why was I feeling like this?

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up the next day and just grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a white off the shoulder sweater. I curled my hair into waves and placed my white flats on my feet. My makeup was kept simple. Cover up, mascara and eyeliner. I was either getting a ride from Jared or riding the bus.

"JARED, open your damn door! " I banged on Jared's door hoping he would open.

"Gabby, Jared has a fever. Come on, I'll drive you to school. "Dad pushed me down the stairs and into his car in less then 2 minutes.

"He was fine last night. " I told dad on the car ride home. He smiled softly at me.

"Yeah but you know your brother, always mood changing. "Dad chuckled and looked at me. I didn't find it funny. From the sudden growth, ditching school and then becoming sick magically, it was weird. And then Paul actually wanting to talk to me. Don't get me wrong, I liked it, but it was unsuspected.

"Yeah, that's Jared alright. " I rolled my eyes as dad pulled up to the school.

"look Gabby, I feel your tension , heck the whole house has it, I don't know what's bothering you but you know even if I'm your dad I'm always here. "

"Thanks dad, you sure now how to solve problems. " I hopped out the car and noticed the guys waving at me dad. He waved back and looked at me.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game. " I threw my head back and laughed. I shut the door and walked over to the guys. Finally some normality,

LUNCH

"I'm telling you, you can't trust a girl with a shaver. "

"Well maybe your mom was right about shaving your mustache, your not the mustache type. " Embry smirked at my remark.

"Are you kidding me, Mustache means older babes, milfs! " Quill sat on the lunch table tossing a bean bag in his hands back and forth.

"You're not that attractive Quill. " Jake laughed

"It's not what I hear. " Quill began chuckling himself making us all burst into laughter.

"What's up your butt Gabster, you look upset. " Embry nudged me with his shoulder. All eyes were on me.

"Ricky and I got into a fight yesterday. "The guys groaned.

"Dump the guy, he's a piece of … "

"QUILL! " Jake yelled.

"Continue Gabby, before blabber mouth here continues. "

I nodded softly.

"He was upset like he usually does, I have a feeling we won't talk until Saturday night like we always do. "

"Why did you guys argue? " Quill asked

"Jake and I. "Jake sent me an apologetic smile at me.

"Well, Jake and you were crazy about each other, but that's all in the past, right? " Quill kept talking.

"Yeah, Jake's my best friend. " I held Jake's hand and he smile d back at me. It wasn't one of those romantic hand grabbing's but a reassuring one. Jake was one of my best friends.

"And Gabby's my best friend. "

"Can we get in on this action to guys? " Embry said pouting.

"How can I forget my boys. " I kissed Embry's and Quill's cheek as the grinned and blushed.

"Awe man, I forgot to get ketchup, I'll be back guys. " I interrupted our friend moment for some ketchup. But who wouldn't.

I walked over to the lunch area quietly humming to myself.

"So, I heard Ricky hooked up with Diana last week. "A girl's voice said. I grabbed a handful of ketchups and hid around the corner listening

"But I though he had a girlfriend? "Another girl asked

"He does, but poor girl doesn't know he cheats on her, Ashley told me that he sometimes cheats on her before a date. "

I clenched the packets in my hand against my chest. Were they talking about MY Ricky. I could feel my heart break. I wanted to just cry. I know Ricky has a reputation but I thought it stopped. I hurried walked back to the table. Last week, last week Ricky said he was going out with his family.

"Gabby? " Jake immediately pulled the whole group together as I sat down.

"I just heard that a Ricky is cheating on his girlfriend. " I looked up at Embry and he pulled me into a hug. His warm skinny body against mine. He was always the more quiet and emotional one.

"You're Ricky? "

"That dick! " Quill yelled standing up and immediately walking off.

"Quill! " Jake stood up and ran after him.

I got up and followed the guys out the door and into the yard where the football players and cheerleaders sat. Embry followed closely behind.

"Quill! " I ran after Quill knowing he was going to say or do something.

"You piece of shit! " Quill threw Ricky's lunch off the table causing the whole football team to stand up. In defense. Before I could walk out the doors Embry pulled me aside.

"It's best if you stay inside. " I knew form the look he was giving me it was going to get out of control. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and some girl walked out with a camera. She immediately blushed at me and made this awkward silence before walking out. I had seen this girl before. I think her name was Karen or something. But I knew she was super smart and shy.

E.P.O.V Embry

It upset us all hearing about Ricky cheating on Gabby. But none of us had the heart. Gabby thought the reason why Ricky didn't like Jake was because they dated, but that's only half. After we all saw Ricky with another girl, Ricky didn't do shit to us. He knew that in any memory we can tell her about his man whoreness. It killed us all to know he was doing this to our best friend. I remember when they first started dating. He cheated on her and she cried for days. But she took him back after he pleaded he would change. We couldn't tell her. We can't bare to see her cry and depressed for days.

Ricky stood up and pushed Quill.

"You have something to say Quill? "

"Yeah, Gabby knows. " They kept pushing each other back and forth.

"Knows what, I didn't do nothing. " He smirked looking back at his football buddies who just continued to laugh.

"Spill it Ricky, she knows, she heard girls talking and now your ass is going to get kicked! " Quill lunged at Ricky and punches were thrown. Football players ganged up on Quill so Jake and I jumped in instantly. I threw punches left and right. I saw blood on clothes and the floor. But that didn't stop my form punching. We weren't as big as the football players but we were near their size and twice as fast.

But being under all those big football players crushed us. I was losing air from their asses on me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! " Sam Uley pulled us all apart with the help of his new sidekicks. Jared Carter and Paul Meraz. Everyone had left besides me, quill, Jake and Ricky.

"That asshole hurt my best friend! " Quill yelled wiping the blood form his mouth.

"What friend? " Jared asked looking at me. He knew very well.

"Don't tell him Embry. " Jake whispered. Jared immediately turned his head at Jake as if he actually heard his low whisper.

"Shut the trap Black. " Paul held me and Jake by our elbows. Boy did these guys buff up.

"Tell us Embry. " Jared looked at me warning me

"Gabby. "

"EMBRY! " Jake groaned

"Yeah Jared, he hurt you r little sister, why don't you kick his ass! " Quill yelled

"I didn't do anything! " Ricky yelled running at Quill but Paul stopped Ricky. Jake looked at me confused.

"You don't hurt Gabby. " Paul was always the angry type. Never taking anyone's shit. Girls loved him. They loved the whole bad boy image he gave off.

"That's right, you don't hurt my baby sister! " Jared was shocked at first but continued threatening him. But I could sense he wasn't comfortable with Paul protecting Gabby. But why?

**OKAY, SO SOME OF THE PLOT REVEALED AND MORE TO COME. YOU JUST GOT A TASTE OF IT. NOT EVEN A TASTE MORE LIKE A SMELL. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO ELLY HS GIVEN BIRTH AND HAS BEEN TO BUSY TO COME UPDATE HERSELF. SO IM HERE AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALL HER. PLEASE REVIEW! **

P.P.O.V

"Paul, I will take care of him. " Sam said Jake, Embry and Quill were pulled to the side with Jared as they talked with one and another. I kept sending daggers at Ricky.

"Paul? " Jared walked over to me. He didn't look to happy. The look on his face was something I didn't recognize.

"What? "

"What's going on man? " I ripped my eyes away from Ricky to look at Jared.

"What the hell are you talking about? "

"You fuckin know Paul! " Everyone now stared at Jared. He was shaking with anger b y now.

"About what Jared, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about! "Jared and I stood face to face.

"You and Gabby, you dumbass. I'm not dumb Paul I see the way you stare at her. Every time she enters the room you ignore me and get lost in her! "

"Well I'm sorry I don't pay attention to you princess! " Jared threw a punch at me hitting me square in the jaw. But I reacted with a punch that hit him square in the face. With a couple more punches Jared and I were on the floor brawling up.

"You idiot, I swear I'm going to kill you! "

"It's not what you think Jared, I really do care for Gabby! "

"Stay the fuck away from her Paul, I want YOU no where near her! " BY then Sam pulled us apart.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, PAUL GO COOL DOWN AND THEN MEET ME IN THE FRONT, JARED YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! " I watched Jared shake his head at me.

"This is the end of our friendship okay, I don't want you anywhere near her. "He spat at me. I turned and looked at Ricky. He looked away and I smirked before running out to the woods to cool down. I think I just lost my best friend.

G.P.O.V

I was going to walk outside when Embry walked through the doors and looked at me.

"Come on, the bell is going to ring. " Jake pulled me from going outside and I knew something happened.

"What happened? "Jake held my arm and pulled me to class.

"Exactly what you're thinking happened. " I could feel my tears roll down my face.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. " I saw him have trouble with his Jaw. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Its okay Gabs, nothing's wrong. "

He walked me to class.

"Ill see you after class alright." he leaned down and kissed my cheek. He didn't act like this. Why was he acting like this?

Entering class all eyes were on me. It was obvious that the whole school knew by now what went down at lunch. Our school wasn't that big anyway. I held my head up high and walked to my seat. Ignoring the giggles, the snickers and the whispers.

As soon as I sat down Jamie, a cheerleader turned to me.

"You know that it's true right? " Jamie and I were friends. She was never your typical cheerleader. Heck, she wasn't even friends with the cheerleaders. She ate with her usual friends from grade school.

"What's true? " I watched her bit her lip and shake her head. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"About Ricky, I'm sorry. I thought the guys would have told you by now. "I had the gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. I crossed my arms across my stomach.

"What do you mean guys? "

"Quill, Embry and Jake. They knew. "I sucked in my breath and felt the tears start running down my face. My own best friends knew that the guy I was dating was cheating on me. But they didn't have heart to tell me. If they thought they were saving my feelings they were wrong. This hurt far more.

"I got to go. " My voice was on the verge from breaking. I stood up and ran out the room. I knew people were watching but I didn't care I had to leave. I ran down the hall and the guys were walking in. Quill holding his head and Jake spitting out blood. Embry looked completely fine.

"Gabby! "

"Don't talk to me! " I cried looking at Quill.

"What why? "

"You know why Quill, you guys knew all along. " I walked past them but I knew they would follow me.

"Who told you? " Jake asked grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and glared at him.

"Does it matter who told me, they at least cared enough to tell me something. " Jake closed his eyes and sucked in air.

"Gabby, we wanted to tell you, but … "Embry began

"But nothing, you guys are my best friends, you say you hate seeing me hurt but what you idiots did is just make it worse. You should have told me from day one. Maybe it would've been easier for me. I wouldn't have fallen for the guy like I have. "Seeing them realize what they did was enough for me to leave. I was running out when Ricky called me.

"We're through, I want NOTHING to do with you Ricky! "

"Gabby, I now I messed up, I know. "

"Then why didn't you stop. I am embarrassed Ricky. Everyone knows about your cheating. I feel so stupid! "Ricky stopped and looked at me.

"Gabby, I'm sorry. I didn't, I can't. "Ricky was speechless. I held in the tears and finally shook my head.

"Sorry Ricky. " I walked out the room.

I was at the main doors ready to leave school. Running out the door, I looked back and through the swaying doors I saw Jared running my way. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Gabster, stop! " I walked faster down to the road and looked both ways across the street.

"Gabriela, listen to me now! " I looked at Jared. He was shirtless and in cutoffs. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to talk to him. I needed to get away. A black truck pulled up in front of me, the passenger door flying open. I looked at the driver. Paul looked at the empty seat and then back at me. I turned to Jared. His eyes sent glares at me and Paul. He moved one step and I jumped into Paul's car closing the door behind me.

"Take me away Paul. "He didn't say anything. He just drove.

The ride was quiet. No words were spoken between me and Paul. I knew it wasn't because we didn't really know each other, but he respected my feelings. He knew that in any second I would burst into tears and possibly flood his whole car. We had driven for about 4 hours when we stopped in an empty lot in Port Angeles. Paul parked the car. I looked out the window and the sunset was just setting. The last couple of hours I didn't feel the need to cry. But at that very moment I let it go. The tears came out flowing like a stampede. One after another, then the sob came taking over. I wiped away the tears but my face soon was covered with more. I sniffled like crazy trying to calm myself down. I felt embarrassed, ashamed, betrayed. All these emotions were eating me up inside. I felt two warm arms pull me in by my shoulders. It was until then I noticed Paul had pulled me into his lap. He ended up wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh, let it out baby girl. " His voice was rough, hard but soothing. It was Paul's voice. I continued sobbing into his shirt.

"Here, so I don't have to explain to my mom the buggers." he said handing me a tissue. I chuckled at his joke I looked at him. He gave me a soft smile before wiping the few tears away from my eyes.

"That's the laugh I love to hear. " I sent Paul a small smile as I wiped away the hair from my face.

"Thanks, I really need this. "

"I knew you probably would. "

"You heard? " Paul nodded his head. I looked down at my hands.

"Hey, keep your head held up high. He is a total dick for doing what he did. You deserve way better then that. "Paul looked me in the eyes. I felt protected finally.

"It's just not him, the guys knew and they didn't bother to tell me. It hurts when your best friends hurt you. "

"Tell me about it. " Paul smirked at me after I gave him a questioning look.

"Let me buy you something to eat. Let's take your mind off things. " I nodded and jumped off his lap and sat next to him.

"Where are we going? "

"You like pizza right? "He asked. I nodded happily.

P.P.O.V

"And then he completely fell. " Gabby's laugh was my reward of the day. Making her laugh with stories about Jared was worth it.

"Jared would never tell me something like that. "She sipped her soda while I ate my pizza.

"He isn't too proud of our failures. " I chuckled

"So, what's up with the tattoo? You and Jared decided to get matching tats? "

I chuckled at her little gay joke.

"No, Sam Uley has one to. It's like this pack thing. "I shook m y head. Why was I telling her about the pack?

"I think it's cool. I want a tattoo, but mom said she will grate it off with a cheese grater. "She looked at my arm like a child watching TV. Strictly amazed. She was beautiful. Her face was still flushed from the crying but slowly dying down. Her eyes were still red and puffy. But gorgeous then ever.

"Don't ruin your skin, your skin is beautiful the way it is. You don't need to add anything. "I chewed on my pizza. Our eyes were locked onto each other. Her mouth a straight line before it turned into a soft grin. I could see a blush creep onto her cheeks. It made me feel good. It made me feel something I never felt before. A sense of relief with the nerves of a crazy man. The pit of my stomach wasn't hungry anymore. Instead it was filled with Butterflies caused by the girl who I loved for as long I could remember. Gabby was the most important thing in my life. Every cloudy day would be brighten up by this young girl. This young girl who had yet experienced life, but somehow she was the answer to all my problems.

"Thanks. "She whispered eating her pizza.

"Do you think im overreacting? " She was confused on how to act with her situation.

"Honestly, I don't think so. With Ricky, well he is an idiot to do that to you. With the guys. They shouldn't have hid it from you. I'm not saying they are bad friends but they messed up. "

"It just sucks. I knew he cheated on me before but he promised he wouldn't if we got back together. But he broke that promise. It sucks even more that I really want to fall in love Paul. That's all I want. I want that one guy so bad. And to think I had what it takes to tame La Push's high resident bad boy. Well next to you that is. "She smirked at me.

"Gabby, that guy is a dick. You deserve way better. The guy you looking for are probably closer then you think. He could be in front of you for all you know. "I smirked down at my food.

"Yeah, maybe he is. "

After eating I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around her body before exciting the little restaurant we found. It was a small place but it served the best pizza. She looped her arm around mine. The connection felt right. I helped her into my truck before running to mine.

"What time is it? "She asked

"Its 7: 40, don't worry, your mom knows you're with me. I made sure to call her when you went to the bathroom. "

"Thanks Paul, for everything. You're a great guy. "

"Even for La Push's resident bad boy? " I chuckled as she giggled

"Yes, I don't think you're as bad as I thought you were. You're very nice. "

"Oh, you think I'm nice? " I joked.

"Yeah, you're the sweetest guy I have ever met. " I knew she was feeling our chemistry. I was to.

As I drove home she had fallen asleep. She laid her head on the door handle. Her hair was not in the curls of this morning but a high messy ponytail that showed off her beautiful face. Her feet were up on the seats as she was in a little ball form. I turned on the heater wondering if she was cold. Even if I would sweat, my imprint came first. I just hoped she didn't mind me smelling. Looking down at her I knew this was the beginning of something new.

**please review for the new momma! **


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU! IM BACK AND I COULDN'T BE SMILING BIGGER THEN EVER. I RECENTLY HAD MY BABY JACOB. NAMED AFTER MY BOYFRIENDS GRANDFATHER. IT'S BEEN A WEEK AND IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE EXCITING. MY CHILD IS A GOD SEND. HE DOESN'T FUSS ONE BIT. HE LOVES TO SLEEP AND EAT JUST LIKE MOMMY. HA-HA BUT ANYWAY IM BACK AND SINCE IM NOW A MOMMY MY UPDATES WILL PROBABLY GET SLOWER UNLESS I GET A BETA JUST TO CORRECT. I'M STILL THINKING ON GETTING ONE BUT IF YOU WANT TO BETA JUST HIT ME UP. SO HERE IT IS AND THANK YOU ON EVERYTHING. AND HERE IS YOUR LONG CHAPTER. REVIEW. **

After yesterday all I thought about was Paul. Paul drinking, Paul eating. Paul walking for god's sake. I dreamt of us.

"_Paul! "He lifted me up in the air._

"_Gabby why are you soo light. "He chuckled _

"_Paul is serious, stop ignoring the subject. " _

"_Gabby what do you want me to tell you? " His beautiful face was dead. He looked like he was ready to give up. _

"_I want you to reassure me that you'' be safe. " _

"_I can't reassure you of anything right now. " _

After that dream I couldn't fall asleep. I cried myself to sleep. His face was terrified in the dream that it worried me. I lay in my bed not even knowing ii was awake but crying until the sun came up and pasted out again.

I woke up and noticed I was in my bed and that my clothes from yesterday had changed into my pajamas. I don't think Paul would have changed me? I hope not, I wasn't even awake to see his reaction. I sat up and ran downstairs to see mom cleaning dishes.

"Mom? "

"Gabby mija! "Mom dropped the sponge in her hand and ran over to me hugging me into her chest tightly.

"So I take it you found out?" my mothers arms were safe and warm.

"Yeah, I got a call from pretty much everyone. Are you okay? "I pulled away from mom's arms and sat down on the chair. She pulled the chair next to me and sat down rubbing my back.

"Everyone? God, the whole reservation knows about it. Mom I didn't know it would hurt this much. I don't think it all has to do with Ricky but with the guys. I mean I would tell them if I heard their girlfriend was cheating on them, why couldn't they do the same? "My eyes felt hot and tired form the crying.

"Oh sweetie, Ricky wasn't good enough for you; your father will deal with him later I promise you under my grandmother's name he will be dealt with."

"Mom, do I have to go to school today, it's too embarrassing, "

"No, take today off but tomorrow you have to go. " I nodded my head and remembered my clothes.

"Mom, umm Paul brought me home … "

"Ah yes, Paul told me everything. He took you upstairs where I changed you. I know you don't like sleeping in your clothes. Hoe about I make some of your favorite chocolate chip cookies and go get you some ice cream. We can have a girl's day huh?" I smiled at my mom who just knew how to make me smile.

"That would be amazing thanks mom, for everything. " I kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to lie while mom baked the cookies.

Sitting on my bed was the best place for thinking. No one could distract me from my own thoughts at all. I was in my own bubble. What still got me thinking was Paul. When I thought about Ricky it didn't hurt as much as it did. Like if that wound was closing slowly. Paul was perfect yesterday, it was such a close bond that we created and we haven't really talked to each other like that before. The way he held me didn't seem odd at all. Could my feelings for Paul return, they never left but they sure were tamed? Plus, I heard he was always with different girls. It was probably a helping hand, not some romance novel I wish I was in. I lay back in my bed and looked at my missed, messages on my phone. 10 missed calls, 40 txt messages and 8 voicemails. I deleted them all without even seeing them.

"I see you didn't go to school? "My head shot up and Paul sat at my desk reading my fashion magazine.

"And I see you're in my room. How the hell did you get in here? "I whispered.

"Through your window, you should really lock that up when you're spaced out. You don't seem to notice a lot of things. "He smirked at me turning the magazine page sideways and tilting his head.

"My mom is going to come up here and see you; I'm not allowed to have boys up here Paul. Especially shirtless boys. "I looked at his chest and I could feel the desire in me fill up. Nice, tan and sculpted like the god he was.

"Im not really a boy, but a man. "He smirked.

"Oh you're really manly alright. " I rolled my eyes and walked over to my closet.

"Sarcasm, I didn't know that was one of your traits."

"Jumping into random girls rooms doesn't look like one of your traits either. "

"Random girls, you think I jump into random girls rooms? "

"Well you got up here like that. " I snapped my fingers proving a point.

"I'm athletic Gabby. I don't see why you aren't flattered that I came to visit you. I really don't do this for other girls. "Paul was mad.

"So there are other girls. " I was jealous. How could Paul get close to me when we both knew there are other girls? I was so stupid to even get nervous around him. This was the guy known to make girls cry easily.

"Is that what you think of me! " Paul stood up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Let go of me. "

"God, you can be stupid Gabby. You don't see it don't you. Not only are you stupid but you're blind. "

"I am not stupid, you're stupid you jerk! How dare you come into my house and disrespect me. "

"Disrespect, you got to be kidding me Gabby. I was there for you yesterday remember. I held you when you found out your boyfriend were cheating on you. When your friends betrayed you. I was there when you had no one else to go to. "Paul was shaking. He was frustrated with it all. Heck so was I. who was he to tell me I was stupid. And why y did I care. As soon as he said it hurt. If someone else said it I would be okay but when Paul said it it's like he threw a stone at my glass heart. It shattered me.

"Who said you had to do that Paul. From what I remember you drove up to me. "

"Gabs, it irritates me your soo not getting it. What I'm trying to say is… "

"Gabby! "Mom yelled I heard him walking up the steps so I grabbed Paul and threw him in my closet all the way in the back.

"Hey what! " Paul said as he bumped into something.

"Shh, mom's coming up you idiot! "

"Gabby, I'm going to the store. You want to come with me? "Mom walked into my room and laid on it watching me. She didn't hear anything.

"No, I'll stay here."

"Honey, it's okay. I know it's hard but things will get better. "

"I know mom, I just think I need some time for myself now. Just before I go out there and start dating I guess."

"That's good, just relax then. One day that boy will come along. "She kissed my cheek and went out to the store.

"Can I come out now? " Paul asked. I began laughing and let out a yes.

"What were you going to say? "

"Umm, nothing. Just forget it. "He shook his head.

"You seriously have an arm. " Paul touched his shoulder and then looked at his fingers. Blood.

"Shit, I'm sorry Paul I didn't mean to do that. " I grabbed his big shoulder and looked at the bloody hole in his shoulder.

"it's okay , I was being a jerk . Just a dumb clothes hanger. "

"no Paul. A clothes hanger hurts especially when it. "

"entered my skin. " he said

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Paul , It's just that I … "

"don't apoligize. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should. I'm sorry for sneaking into your room and calling you stupid. It's just that I really wanted to see you. See how you were doing. "

"that's sweet of you Paul. And I'm sorry for pushing you into my closet and having one of my hangers plundge into your skin. Are you sure that doesn't hurt? "

"Nah, it will be gone pretty soon. "He smiled down at me.

"You sure. I don't want your parents coming down here and yelling at me for hurting their son. "I chuckled. Paul laughed but he forced it. It wasn't his normal chuckle.

"I'm the least of my parent's worries. " Paul looked upset. Broken.

"Paul is you okay. " He sat on my bed making it creak.

"Your bed thinks I'm fat. "

I giggled at his joke and sat next to him.

"Gabby, it's nothing. Just random petty fighting. I'm sure it will cool down in a couple of days. "Paul's parents were fighting. His parents weren't like regular parents. They both had amazing well paying jobs but it took up all their time. Paul was always with Jared so you can now see why mom and dad don't even ask Paul why he's here anymore. He just molded in with us. I remember hearing mom and dad say how Paul was raised by his older sister more then his mom.

"Have you talked to Jared about it? "

"Jared and I aren't talking? "

"What why? " Paul and Jared never argued. And if they did it was something stupid and they would laugh it off minutes later.

"Something stupid. Don't you worry about it Gabby. I'm sure it will blow over soon. "

"Is it over a girl? " Please say no, please say no.

"Yeah, a beautiful girl actually. "He smirked at me nudging my shoulder. My heart sank. I felt like I was going to die. Leave it to a beautiful girl to take Paul away.

"Oh, who called dibs?" I tried to act cool. And I actually was really good at it.

"Well it's not that we are fighting over her. But she's important to both of us. He's not happy that I actually see this girl differently then he is." Paul's eyes dug into my body. I could feel him watching me.

"Oh, why don't you ask her out then? "Why was I giving this guy advice to ask a different girl out? What was wrong with my twisted mind?

"Because I know I need to be slow. I need to give her time. Plus I want to do this right. "

Paul was too sweet. Why can't I get a guy like him? Tall, buff, handsome, bad boy with a heart. God shoot me now!

"That's sweet of you. "

"Do you want to handout tomorrow, at my house though? I don't want to see Jared. "He asked looking at me.

"Sure. " Here I was sitting in my empty house, in my room with Paul. My virgin self was about to go crazy just thinking about the sex god sitting next to me.

"Great, so I'll pick you up after school and drive us to my place? " Paul seemed happy.

"Yeah, that would be perfect. " I sat in my room talking to Paul for the next hour before he decides he should leave before my mom got home.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for sure? "He asked

"Yeah, I like you Paul. " I knew it meant more to me. But I just got off a relationship so maybe Paul looking me ravishing meant I was moving on. I could be just a one time thing.

"I'm glad you do." I hugged Paul and we held on for a few seconds. His woodsy scent just made me melt.

J.P.O.V (Jared's)

"That asshole! " I smelled Paul walking up to Sam's house. And my little sister's scent was all over him.

"Jared! " Sam left Emily I n the kitchen to come stop me.

"I told you to stay away form her! "

"I can't! "He yelled

"Why can't you! " I stood chest to chest with the guy. And he had the nerve to push me.

"Guys stop! " Sam pulled us apart but I knew we were just going to blow up.

"Because I love her! " I felt my pulse and just rip away. I charged after Paul who began phasing to.

"You don't love shit! " I ran for the woods knowing this was the best place to brawl.

"I know I love her and if you can't accept it then too fuckin bad. I'll do anything to be with her. "Paul jumped on me turning his head to stay clear away from my bites. But I had to calm down. Paul's thoughts just showed images of Gabby. His thoughts. It was weird. It was like watching home videos of Gabby from Paul's eyes and then having him express his thoughts about them. He truly cared for her.

"I always did Jared, I just never siad anything. It was too weird. " his mind raced off to when he first saw her and how he instantly felt that connection. It was weird. I thought he saw her as a little sister but I was wrong. He truly cared for her. I wanted to be mad but with his love for her it was crazy. I felt his love for her. It wasn't a love I ever felt or I have ever imagined. But it was real.

"I imprinted Jared. " Paul got off me and ran behind a bush. I did the same. Could Paul really be destined for my sister.

"why? " I asked sitting down on a log. Paul walked back to me fixing his cutoffs.

"you sound like you were pinning for me Jared ." he chuckled I had to laugh.. I sounded incredibly in love with Paul. Like he was going to leave me for her . It was funny.

"why couldn't I see this coming man. I would never have thought you'd imprint on my little sister. Very cliché don't you think? " I asked looking at him.

"truthfully Jared I don't care if it is. I loved her before but the imprint is telling me I was always right. She was meant for me. I have a reason to approach her now. "He smle was sincere.

"So what now. What happens? "I asked looking at Paul

"Well I don't know. If she wants to work out a relationship with me then it's a go. But if she wants to be friends then that's what we do. I'm there for her Jared. I won't hurt her. "

I shook out my wet hair and looked over at him.

"Don't hurt her, you do and I promise your dick won't work again. " He chuckled and we embraced in what I like to call a man hug.

P.P.O.V

After my talk with Jared he was okay with it. A little weirder out but when I told him I was going slowly with it he felt relieved. I walked up the steps to my house and could already hear the screaming.

"You never do shit Harold! "

"What do you want me to do huh? Im always working to maintain your god damn over spending! " Dad yelled

"Well sorry I want to look good for you! "Mom threw down what sounded like a dinner plate. They probably were setting up for dinner. Sometimes I wish Dana was here. She was way more of a mother figure to me. To bad she was away in Texas.

"Good for me? Good for that guy you are probably sleeping with when I'm not here! "I shut the door behind me.

"Ohh, here we go again! "

I walked passed the dining room where dad noticed me.

"Paul, come have dinner. " I looked at dad who just glared at mom. I decided I didn't want to start trouble so I sat down.

I sat my ass down in the seat and mom walked out with food.

"I didn't have time to cook so I picked something up. "She said sitting down next to me.

"Same excuse form the last couple of months don't you think Paul. "Dad said slopping down a chunk of cold slaw on his pate. I stayed quiet. I didn't like seeing my parents like this. If I could trade all their money just to see them happy again I would. I would get rid of my brand new truck that mom bought me just to see them smile at each other. I was through with it. I ate their quietly as they continued to bicker. But Gabby's smile kept me sane. It kept me happy.

**OKAY THERE IT IS. YOU GET TO SEE A RELATIONSHIP GROW, A FRIENDSHIP MEND AND A LOVE BREAK. KIND OF CRAZY HUH? REVIEW . IT KEEPS ME WRITING ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU WRITE ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE PARTS OR THINGS. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to **

**Venetiangrl92**

**jaygal11**

**gabycaldemeraz **

**Insane Zula **

**Ishmere10**

**LadyMiraculousNight**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! **

**And thank you to all the people who alerted. You guys are equally as special. And I would really LOVE it if you reviewed. **

All I did was try to hide form everyone at school. As soon as class was over I ran out and into my other class. During lunch I ate in the back of the school alone away from everyone. When I walked by people whispered, the guys tried to get my attention but I shrugged them off and just kept walking. I sat in last period ignoring everyone and just watching the clock until it rang. I had to leave; I had to be with Paul. Every time I was with Paul it felt like everything in the world was right. I didn't care for anything or anyone but him. I shouldn't even be thinking about Paul this way, we were merely friends and he had that girl in his mind. I can't be a slut and just run in and take him. Trust me, the temptation is there but I'm not that type of person.

RING!

I got up and ran out the door practically sprinting.

"Gabby, don't you dare leave, we have to talk to you! " Quill's heavy footsteps thumped behind me.

"Don't you dare try to explain yourself to me? You knew and didn't tell me. A very dick move Quill! "

"I know Gabby, but I'm sorry. We all are sorry. ! "

"I'll forgive you when I'm done grieving dick hole! " I pushed through the entrance doors and collided with Paul's chest.

"Whoa there! "He held my waist before I fell to the ground.

"I was just about to go look for you." I looked up at Paul and blushed. Something about his smile made me melt like a Popsicle on the fourth of July.

"Oh, let's go. " I looked back and saw Quill's glare at Paul.

"Your friend seems unfriendly. "

"Towards you, he's mad because I won't forgive him. "

Paul walked next to me shirtless. And the gossipers had something new to gossip about. Not only was I cheated on in front of everyone, and my best friends knew, but now it looked like Paul and I was an item. It wasn't that at all. Just because he has an amazing toned body that I would definitely eat on and he is walking me to HIS car it does not mean, AT ALL, that were are dating. In my dreams we may be dating but in reality, nope, sorry!

Paul opened the car door as I jumped in easily. I looked outside the tinted windows and noticed all the eyes were eon Paul who walked to his side of the car and stared back at them. As soon as Paul made eye contact with them they shifted their heads and eyes somewhere else. People were scared of Paul; he wasn't really the nicest guy in school. Paul just jumped in and started driving.

"Thanks for picking me up. "

"Don't thank me, I'm taking you to my house. "

"I doubt your house is horrible Paul. "

"Only when there are people in it. " Paul seemed to be disgusted when he said people. Like he had a hatred for his family.

I remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Paul's house was beautiful. A picture perfect 2 story white house.

"My parents aren't home, doesn't surprise me. " I hopped out his car and followed behind him up the cement trail. The green grass cut perfectly, the white porch swing, and the little empty garden place in the front.

"Do you like it? "He asked making me tear my eyes away from the front yard.

"Yeah, it's pretty. " Paul watched me for awhile until he opened his door and walked in.

Paul's house was flawless. White marble floors so clean that my reflection bounced off of it. The hall ways filled with mirrors shining brightly over the glass tables underneath them.

"Come this way, my living room is over here. " We turned the corner of a long hall way.

How big was this house! It was massive. I hope everything on Paul was massive… No, dirty gabby, dirty Gabby.

"Why you blushing? " I looked up at Paul and felt my cheek.

"Oh, I don't know. " I looked away form him instantly.

His so called living room was a vibrant white like the rest of the house. Art portraits on every wall and sculptures in every corner. A big white leather couch finished it off on the middle.

"This is our family living room, not really your typical living but my mom's a freak. " Paul tugged on my hand and held it in his as he walked me downstairs.

"Where are we going? "

His rough strong hand held mine not letting it go.

"To my living room. " His living room, are you kidding me, this guy has his OWN living room.

We stopped at a dark gray door.

"Welcome to my casa. " Paul took out some keys and opened the door like it was his house in his house.

Paul ushered me inside. The walls were black with posters on the wall. As soon as you entered you were met with his living room. Black carpet with black walls and a big black leather couch covered with a red quilt. In front of the couch was a huge flat screen and its surround sound. Just standing in the doorway you could see the living room and his bedroom. His bed was big enough for Paul and probably 2 other Paul's. The same black furniture but with red trimming.

"Wow. " I looked at Paul who shrugged.

"It's what you get when your parents feel guilty for leaving you alone half the time. " Paul placed my stuff on his couch and walked into his bedroom.

"Take a seat on the couch and relax, you like soda right? " He asked

"Yupp! " I plopped down ion his couch and turned on the TV. I couldn't believe Paul had all this. He never seemed like the type to have all this. He wasn't stuck up at all. He came back and sat down next to me.

"I have orange soda, I hope you like orange soda. "

"I love orange soda, thanks handsome. "He sat down on the other side of the couch and smirked.

"Handsome? " I quirked and eyebrow at him and giggled

"Yes, handsome. "

Paul smiled at me and then placed his attention to the movie on his TV.

"Pulp Fiction? "

"It's a good movie. " I looked at Paul and just mesmerized his beautiful face. He had covered himself in clothes. What a shame for my perverted mind and eyes.

"You have good movie taste Gabby. " I drank my soda and watched the movie with Paul.

LATER

"No, I still don't get it Paul! "

"okay, look at it this way, just do everything on the left first then gradually move your way to the right. "

After watching 2 movies, talking to Paul and laughing through my dorky moments. Some how my math homework appeared in my hands and my puppy dog eyes begged Paul to help me with my homework. Which I would have never have understood unless Paul wasn't a genius in math.

"Okay, so like this? " I gripped the yellow pencil in my hand. Paul's body sat next to me but his body was soo close I could practically like his face if I took my tongue out.

"Yeah, you got it! " I high-five Paul and giggled.

"Paul I love you! " I hugged Paul tightly, our lips brushing against each the before I pulled away.

I felt my face heat up immediately.

"I'm so sorry. " I shook my head and Paul's hands turned into fists.

"It's okay, it was my fault, I was too close. " He replied.

"Yeah. " I tried to convince myself that I didn't want to kiss him anyways. But I was lying.

"So, umm. " Paul coughed loudly trying to defuse the awkward situation we were in.

"Have you talked to your friends? " He asked sitting back down on the couch as far away form me as possible.

"Oh no, but I feel like I should. I told Quill I'd forgive him after I'm done grieving. Do you think I'm being hard on them? "Paul sat up and laid his elbows on his knees.

"No, I think what you did was good. You need your time sweetie. Plus I don't mind hanging out with you. "I looked up at Paul and grinned.

"Aw you're such a cutie Paul." I flirted back.

"Your not so bad yourself. "

"So, tell me about you and Jared. And this mystery girl, oh and how amazing your parents are for getting all of this for you. . "

P.P.O.V

She still didn't see how much I wanted her. The moment when our lips just barely touched I was ready to dive in but she sat back and blushed. Maybe she didn't want me. I sat back away form her. I didn't want he to feel like was a predator or something.

"Jared and I are cool now, he's been busy though. "

"And having all this isn't amazing when your parents throw it all over you for feeling sorry Gabs. All I ever wanted was to spend time with them and all they ever did was make up an excuse that they were working, or were tired form working. "

"Paul. " Gabby pouted sadly next to m. her small hand on my arm.

"This one time I was pitching my first game for little league, playoffs. They promised they'd be there but they never showed up. I pitched a no hitter that game. You know how horrible it felt when other kids ran to their parents after the game and congratulated them on how well it did and there I was left all alone. My older sister Dana was there though. Cheered for me the whole game. "

"I bet she's the best sister in the world. "

"She is, when mom and dad would argue she would let me sleep in her room and listen to her ipod at high volumes so I wouldn't hear their fighting. She protected me from the mess my family had become. "

"You don't hate your parents do you? "She was worried. My girl was worried over hating my parents. She was too cute.

"What are parents; I have people who created me and 1 person who raised me. Dana. My sister. The only person in the world that has told me she loved me. Besides Jared but that's a little gay. "I laughed she looked extremely upset by what I said.

"Paul, I really do love you. I use to just look at you as my brothers best friend but these last two days I feel like I've known you forever. It's easy to be with you. You're like one of my best friends. You out of anybody deserve to be loved properly. And that girl you like so much must be madly in love with you. "

"This girl isn't really giving me a good sign that she likes me. "

"She's crazy if she doesn't. You're an amazing guy. "

"I'm not as amazing as you think I am Gabby. I fucked up a lot. "

"Do you still do those fucked up things? " Gabby scooted over next to me. Her soft body heating radiating off of her. Her heart beatted softly neck to mine. A sound that kept me calm with every pulse in my body. I looked up at her. Her question, do I do the bad things I use to do? Sex, booze, cheating, stealing. I was a horrible person for her. I wasn't even good enough for her as a friend. Heck, I'm not even good enough for a regular person. But her angelic face told me I couldn't run away from this girl no matter how hard I tried. She was my life and it was my destiny to be with her. Without her I would just cause more pain for the both of us. I wouldn't do anything bad for this girl. This girl that had my heart, and until a couple days ago she gripped my heart forever, I was going to be the best person that I could be for her. Because if I wasn't, I wouldn't approve of me dating her. She needed the best and I wasn't it, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"No. "Her soft beautiful smile looked up at me. She ran her fingers through my hair softly. Our eyes making contact. Our souls meeting up and looking with us. Seeing the beauty that was in front of us. The magic and chemistry our love was growing into. I closed my eyes and nearly lost consciousness form her head rub.

"Then you're perfect. "Her voice was softer then usual. More soothing, reassuring and more sensitive.

"Paul? " I opened my eyes and looked down at the beauty in front of me

"Yeah? "

"I think I'm done grieving. "

2 weeks later

I was busy the entire 2 weeks after my conversation with Paul. He went to school the entire two weeks, we did everything together. We walked, talked, napped, did homework, ate together. The guys finally understood I needed my space. But I think it was time to reunite with my buddies. I grabbed my bike and placed the pink cardboard box in the white basket. I knew the guys would be there. I rode my bike until I finally stopped in front of Jake's house grabbing the box and heading out to the back.

"She seems cool, very quiet. " Embry's quiet deep voice said

"Which is code for boring. " Quill's chilly voice said. God, I missed that asshole.

"Shut up Quill! " Jake's strong voice yelled

I took a deep breath and turned the corner.

"Hola! " I waved my hand at them. They all froze together dropping anything that was in their hands. Quill looked over at Embry and then at Jake.

"Are we forgiven? " Quill asked stepping forward opening his arms. I looked over to the other guys who had half smiles on their faces.

"Forgiven with hugs and cupcakes. " I grinned and ran into Quill's arms.

"Group hug! " Embry yelled we all piled up in the hug.

"Gabster, you don't know how much we missed your butt! " Quill swung me around like crazy.

"Quill, she gets it, let us get in on some of that action! " Jake chuckled I was thrown into Jake's arms and hugged for dear life until I collide with Embry's strong chest.

"Embry I swear you get bigger every time I see you. "

"Yeah, my mom said the same thing. " He blushed and sat back down on a wooden chair.

"So, what's been up with you guys? "

"We met Bella today. " Jake blushed and started working on a dirt bike.

"Really, how is this Bella? " I asked watching Jake shake his head at Quill.

"She's boring, well kind of. Very quiet but she has her moments when she says something funny. "Jake grinned from being the bike.

"Well, if you guys approve, then I guess I should too. " Jake sent me a small smile.

"We approve of her, but you. " Quill pointed.

"What's going on with you and Paul? " Embry asked

. I sat myself up on the work bench and shook my head. It was going to come up in conversation one way or another.

"Nothing, we are just friends. I didn't have anyone but him. "

"Out of everyone you pick badass Paul Meraz. Come on Gabby! "Jake complained

"Look, he's a nice guy." I shrugged my shoulders trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Paul was more of a friend after the last two weeks. From the cuddling, to the flirty comments to the hand holding.

"You said the same thing about Ricky. And look what happened with him. "Embry had a point. Paul and I started out like how Ricky and I did. But Paul wasn't Ricky. And Ricky wasn't Paul. And I never had major butterflies or chemistry with Ricky. All I could simply do was shrug my shoulders.

"Just be careful Gabs, I don't want you getting hurt. " Jake's eyes bore into mine.

"Same here Jake. " Jake's mouth remained in a thin line. He knew I had little doubt about him and Bella. The girl was in love with that Cullen boy.

P.P.O.V

She was funny in every way. Saying the strangest vulgar things. She wasn't what I suspected but she was something I loved more then anything. She was crazy and was just a plain trouble maker. But she was sweeter then any kitten I have met. Her hazel eyes always trapped my soul. She had opinions about everything; she used her brain unlike anybody I have ever met. She kept me entertained; there was no quiet moment with her. The way she walked and moved her hips or when she would bounce with her steps. She was gorgeous. I loved flirty with her, she always took it to another level and it was hot. She had no shame in her dirty comments or jokes. It was freakin hot. She listened to everything I had to say. I've known Jared for years and it took me up to the grade to open up to him. With Gabby I opened up to her the second day we hung out. She obviously was it for me. Who knew one person would be so important in my life.

**Okay, so this is like a filler. But hold on with me readers. There will be drama but no vampire drama. Remember Jake hasn't phased yet so there really isn't any vamps around. **

**On another note I read an old review . Someone asked me if Jake, Embry and Quill had phased? No they haven't. As you saw Embry is getting bigger which means his time is coming. Paul and Jared are recent additions to Sam's pack. The next chapter may be the chapter where they finally get together. Who knows depends on the reviews I get. (hint hint) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**OKAY I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER BUT DON'T WORRY I'M HERE AND WRITING! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE BECAUSE I'M HAVING SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK. I NEED REVIEWS TO HELP ME GET BACK ON TRACK. THANKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED MY LAST ONE. **_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_

_**ladyMiraculousNight**_

_**Dreamcatcher94**_

_**LissaCanFly**_

_**gabycaldemeraz**_

_**Ishmere10**_

_**kieraa**_

_**Luli Cullen **_

"Do you think I'll have a chance to get into SNL? " I looked at Paul who smirked.

"No. "I sat up and whacked him in the chest.

"You don't think I'm funny? " Paul held his chest and chuckled

"I don't. " The same shit eating smirk that ate me up inside played out on his face.

"What, you're seriously bonkers for not thinking I'm funny. You see this face, this face is pure hilarity! "I pointed to my face and he pulled me into a hug.

"You must be really stupid to ask me that Gabby. You know I think you're funny. "

I stood up on my knees and placed my face in front of his. Our heart rates beating in sync and speeding up. His hot breath mixing with mine. His eyes trailed down to my lips and mine fell onto his.

"Don't call me stupid." I pinched his cheek and climbed off of him. Paul sat there watching me frozen at what I did. I put on my red sweater and white shoes when Paul came out of his frozen state.

"Where are you going? "

"I have to go home, my room is a mess and mom said I won't be able to hang out with the guys this weekend if I don't. It's our annual girl's night out. "I shrugged he quirked an eyebrow

"Girls night out? "

"Oh yeah, well since I am the only girl the guys don't mind going with me to watch chick flicks and doing other girl crap. "

"Oh, well you should have your boyfriend do that. "

"Paul, you know I don't have a boyfriend. "

"You should, you're beautiful. " I looked up at Paul and blushed.

"You're such an amazing guy Paul. Your special lady friend is one lucky bitch."

"Nah, im lucky to have her. Let me give you a ride home. "

"Paul, if you want to have dinner at out house just say so. You're always welcomed. "

"Yeah yeah. Let's get going. "He grabbed my backpack and walked us out.

Dinner

"So, you and Paul?" I looked at Jared. He leaned up against my bedroom door.

"Me and Paul? " I raised an eyebrow and set my teen magazine down.

"I know there so something between you. I could sense it and it's gross. "Jared sat on my bed shaking his head but laughing.

"There is nothing between me and Paul."

"Oh really, that's why you spend all your time at his house, or on the phone with him? "

"And, he's a close friend Jared, are you jealous? "

"Nah because I'm not gay. " Jared grabbed me in a headlock and threw me down on the bed.

"Get off of me fatty! " I tired to push him off but he was too strong.

"Paul likes you. " I stopped moving from under Jared who finally had a smirk on his face.

"What? " Inside of me I was bursting like crazy. Paul liked me? But what about the other girl.

"You heard me correctly. Now, you do what you want with the information I gave you .Jared walked out my room leaving me confused with a hint of joy. Could this be true? Could Paul have a crush on me and actually like me? Can he like me more then that other bitch he liked? I threw myself back onto the bed. Paul and I. would we make a cute couple? My mind raced to images of me and Paul kissing, holding hands, on our dates. I could feel me tummy get butterflies and a smile broke out on my face. My thoughts were interrupted immediately when my cell hone rang.

"Hello? "

"Gabby, Embry just called me, the guy is going crazy, Quill and I are on our way! "

"Why is he going crazy? "

"Don't know but he hasn't been in school since last week, we have to go check up on him. "

"Okay, I'll be there in 5. " I hung up the phone immediately. This was odd, Embry was always to calm and collected one and I knew Jake couldn't over DRAMATIZE things.

I sat up immediately and looked over at the clock. It was 10:30 and I just had this feeling something bad was going to happen. I grabbed my shoes and a sweater before running down the stairs and out the front door. I ran as fast as I could to Embry's. I knew the guys were probably doing the same thing. Ran as fast as I could until I noticed Quill entering Embry's house immediately. I ran a faster until I burst through the open door.

"Embry man, calm down. " Quill held Embry up against the wall. Embry was bigger then I had ever seen him. He pulled his hair and yelled angrily at him.

"Get the fuck away from me! "He pushed Quill down to the ground.

"Embry! "He stopped yelling and screaming and looked over at me. He immediately started shaking his head crying.

"It hurts soo much! "He started charging at me when Jacob pushed him down causing a loud thump.

"You hurt him! " I pushed Jake away and kneeled down before Embry. I pulled his head onto my lap and scratched his head

"You guys need to go away form here, I can hurt you guys. " Embry sobbed on the floor while I brushed his hair away.

"Embry, relax. You're scaring me. "

"Yeah man, we're scared shitless. " Jacob sat down next to me and Quill next to him.

"Dude, you have fuckin groan! " I glared at quill.

"Sorry. " Jacob laughed softly at quill.

"Guys, please leave. Leave me here alone and make sure my mom is no where near me. "

"Shh Embry. " I kissed his forehead softly.

GET AWAY FROM HIM! "Paul lifted me away from Embry and pushed me out the door.

"What the hell PAUL! "

"Don't touch her like that ever again! " Jacob pushed Paul's chest but Paul didn't move.

"Shut it Black, you guys shouldn't be here! " Paul continued yelling when Sam and Jared ran in.

"Don't talk to him like that Paul. "

Paul glared down at me.

"You're defending the guy now? "

"The guy is my best friend! "

"And also your ex boyfriend! " Paul was furious. I was furious.

"Why do you care, last time I checked I was not your girlfriend and you had a crush on a girl! "

"that girl is you Gabby, I've liked you for as long as I could remember but your always spending your time with Black here that you've become thick headed to see that I like you. "!

Hearing the words spill out his mouth made my heart skip a beat. But then I looked over rat Jacob who looked incredibly angry at him.

"Black here is my best friend that I so happen to have dated, and I hope you know I like you too but it won't work if you keep acting like a jerk! "

"Well I guess it's not going to work out cause every time! "

"Shut up! "We looked over at Quill who shook his head confused

"Embry is passed out, we need to get him out of here! " Sam said. Jared held Embry's feet and Sam carried Embry's upper half.

"All 3 of you go home, this is not the place for you guys. " I nodded softly at Sam

I looked over at Paul and walked past him hitting his shoulder. This was going to be an awkward week.

_**OKAY, I KNOW LAST CHAPTER I SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE A GET TOGETHER CHAPTER BUT I FELT RELATIONSHIPS AREN'T THAT EASY AT ALL. SO I CREATED A WALL FOR THEM, DON'T WORRY THEY WILL BE TOGETHER SOON I JUST DIDN'T WANT THEM TO GET TOGETHER TOO SOON. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**IM SUPER SORRY. I KNOW IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES BUT YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY IM INCREDIBLY SORRY. BUT I AM BACK. MOST OF MY REASON WHY I WASN'T UPDATING IS I HAVE BEEN SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH MY LITTLE BOY AND I DON'T HAVE INTERNET. ANYWAY, I HAVEN'T STOPPED WRITING AND I HAVE 2 CHAPTERS OF EACH STORY AND THAT'S ALL I COULD DO, I NEED TO SEE IF I STILL HAVE REVIEWERS AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. SO, THIS IS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE BALL IS IN YOUR COURT. **

"Please let me in. "

"Go away you asshole! "

"Please, it's raining! "

"Maybe next time you don't climb up my window shirtless while it's raining outside. You're an idiot! "I shut the blinds and went back to doing my homework on my bed.

"Gabby. " Paul has been by my window since a week ago begging me to let him in and to talk to him. I have denied his entrance no matter what. I don't understand why he didn't just walk inside the house and talk to me but Jared said it's because he wants me to let him in.

"Go away, I've missed 3 assignments because of your whining. "

"Fine, I'm leaving but I will be back Gabby. Just wait and see. "I can tell Paul loved the stalking. The smile in his voice was obvious. Ever since last week he hadn't been leaving me alone, and Embry wouldn't answer any of our calls. He didn't show up to school either, something weird for the smartest kid in our little group. Mom and Dad told me to stop worrying about it and focus on my studies. I asked Jared and he said to forget about it. I hit him with a rubber ball in the face and I haven't seen him since. I didn't dare to ask Paul anything, I've tried ignoring his damn voice but every time he begged or joked to let him in .I wanted to laugh with him and let the butterflies in my stomach take control.

"Gabby! Jake and Quill are here! "I heard the boys say their hellos to my mother and soon they were in my room, plopping down on my bed and Quill was on the internet searching who knows what.

"Anything? " Jake shook his head .

"I can't stop thinking about it, why isn't he at school. Em never missed a day of school. "Quill shrugged

"Maybe he's deathly sick. I mean don't you remember how he cried. I can't get that out of my head. "

Embry was going crazy. Sweet, calm, collected Embry was crazy that night. Not something the rest of us were use to. The crazy one was usually Quill

"I say we go over to his house tomorrow. That way we can see for ourselves what's going on. "Quill and I looked at one and another, if he was down, I was down.

"We have nothing to lose. "

The room filled with a pregnant silence.

"Is Paul still bothering you? " Jake asked

"Yeah, I like him. " Quill's and Jake's eyes widen like saucers.

"Paul, the same Paul that gets into fights at school? Lahote? "Quill just sat there scratching his head viciously.

"Yeah. "

Jake's mouth was pressed in a straight line and Quill was, well, Quill.

"Maybe you're jumping to conclusions. It's a crush. "

"No, Jake, I know how I feel. I truly do like Paul. I mean I had a crush on him when I was younger but this is for real. "

"Are you sure! " Quill jumped up from the computer chair making it spin around.

"Yeah, it feels like when I started liking Jake. " Jake and eyes shared known glances

"But stronger. " I whispered. Jacob gave me a small smile and patted my knee.

"I don't believe it, I'm going to ignore it. " Quill got up and stomped to the bathroom leaving me and Jake alone.

Jake seemed hesitant form asking me anything. I could see him trying to adjust to what I just said.

"Stronger? "I nodded my head

He let out a huff and started laughing nervously.

"Wow, I mean what WE had was strong and just to think that your feelings for Paul are stronger, I can barely imagine it. "

He gave me the softest smile ever.

"When I liked you it was just a soothing feeling of tummy ache. But when Paul comes around or the thought of him, it makes my whole tummy hurt like a million of wings are flapping together rapidly, my heart thumps to loud and fast and I cant stop thinking of him. "Jake and I sat on the edge of my bed, face to face, our bodies turned to each other.

"It sounds like it hurts. " Jake whispered sadly.

"It's the best pain in the world. " Jake sat back and left the subject alone for the rest of the night. Quill was still shocked. I don't know why but I think the kid didn't want me to date anymore.

2 WEEKS LATER

We did what we said we were going to do. We went to Embry's and his mom was even more surprised to see us. She asked us if we've seen him, if we helped him sneak out. We were more surprised then anybody when she told us his odd behavior. We walked back home and continued to do our normal routines. Mine was with having Paul annoy me to the point that I threw my lamp at his head and it broke, but no injuries were done. Paul just laughed like the looney he was. I still held my grudge, there was no way I was going to just let Paul think it's okay to be a jerk to me. Even though half the time saw him I just wanted to jump his bones and do things to his body that could be illegal.

I was riding my bike to Jake's house when I noticed Sam Uley and his gang. With their new addition of Embry. Embry was taller, buffer and his long hair was no longer parted down the middle or long. He cut his hair, something he said he liked having. My bike came to a stop and by the looks of it, the guys heard. Embry looked over at me and was about to wave when Sam pulled his hand down. Jared dragged him away to the forest pissing me off. I threw my bike down and walked over to Sam.

"Whoa there little girl. " Paul held me back distracting me from Sam's departure.

"Let me go Paul, how dare he do that! Did you see what he did? "It was easy for Paul to hold me still, he was super strong. And shirtless. I felt my knees go weak and my female body parts start up. Fuck, he was soo attractive.

"I saw, but relax Gabby. "He held me under his arm and then grabbed my bike sitting me on my bike and he began pushing me forward.

"Now, get going to where you are suppose to be going. " He whispered pushing me off. Being the stubborn idiot I am, I did not peddle the bike or hold on. I fell over.

"You got to be kidding me, "I heard Paul muttered to himself.

"Gaby, are you okay? " He helped me up and noticed my bloody elbow.

"Fuck! " Wiping the dirt off and then blowing on it.

"Oww! "I pulled my arm back and glared at him.

"Next time, don't be a dumb ass. Now give me your arm. "

"No. "

"Give me your arm. "

"No. "

"Yes. "He nodded his head while I kept shaking it no.

This went on for 10 minutes until he growled at me making me jump back.

"What do I have to do for you to give me your arm. "

Got the meatball in the sauce. This was the perfect situation to be in.

"I want to speak to Embry."

Paul thought it over.

"Nope, not happening, "

"Oh come on! "

"Did you really just whine? "

"Paul, what do I have to do for me to speak to Embry? I want my friend back. "

Paul smirked at me and then licked his lips.

"Stop being mad at me and you have to, go on a date with me. "

"That's two things! "

"But, you get to speak to your precious Embry. " I thought about it for awhile. I mean this is good, I can stop being mad at Paul and go on a date with him and talk to Embry. This was like hitting the jackpot. Who am I kidding, this is the jackpot. Fuck you, Vegas.

"Fine, but you must take me to Embry first. " He nodded happily and took my arm and examined it.

"I have to clean this as soon as we get to Emily's. "

"Emily's? "

He pulled my bike while I walked next to him.

"Sam's fiancée, she's cool. Embry and the guys are probably there already. "

The next 5 minutes were quiet. Just the rubber of my tires rolling over rocks and pebbles.

"Thanks by the way. It means a lot that you're letting me see Embry. "

"Even if it's holding you to a date with me? "

"Well, I mean the date is a plus for me. You obviously didn't think through with your plan. "This time I was the one with the smirk.

"So it's not holding you against your will? " Paul asked the question right in front of me. Blocking the way to Emily's.

"No, you're not holding me against my will. " Paul's sent was driving me crazy. His puffed out chest just wanted to be sexually harassed .

"You want to hold something else of mine? " I let out a huff and walked passed him laughing. Hiding the fact that I was really like his option.

"Sorry Paul, Small things tend to slip away from me. " I shrugged my shoulders and pouted at him.

"Baby, trust me. Im not small. "He lips made their way down to mine. Opening just enough for an amazing kiss.

"Hey guys! " I jumped away from Paul and landed on my butt.

"DAMMIT EMBRY! " Paul threw my bike on the ground and then stomped his way to Embry.

"Sorry Paul, I didn't know! " Embry started laughing hysterically. It was the first time in weeks Embry was his normal self. It wasn't long before I jumped Embry's back and held him as tight as possible.

"Loosen up a bit Gabs, you're killing my air supply. "

"Embry you goon. I missed you. What the hell happened to you? I've been worried sick. " Paul's fist went through Embry's face as soon a s I finished my sentence. Blood spotting the ground and the air. Embry went flying pretty far but before he could hit the ground his body ripped itself and out popped out a grey wolf with black spots. Horse sized wolf stood in front of me.

"Gabby? " Paul's arms picked me up and pulled me back. Away from Embry.

"What did you do you jackass! You punched Embry and he turned into a wolf! What kind of a sick fuc…"

Paul left me by a rock and then charged after wolf Embry. He too reputing into a big Dark Silver wolf. Leaving me their completely confused and unconscious.

_**REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 10

**More of a filler, but still a chapter. **

The headache was bearable, but the information I was getting was not. When people tell you that they turn into big dogs, you don't believe them. And then you remember that you saw that. They're crazy and then you're crazier for believing it. But here I was, crazy McGee, believing this doggy story.

"She looks white as a ghost. "

"Gabby? " Paul ran in and pushed Embry away form my side. Finally noticing the surroundings, I was now in a house. A small house filled with people that jump in the air, growl and turn into canines.

"Here, drink some water. " A woman, which im guessing was Emily, handed me a class of water. I only drank a sip before pushing the glass away. Paul was right next to me, his arm around my waist and his hot breath on my neck.

"Gabby, im so sorry. I didn't think you'd pass out. "

"Well, next time you fuckin know. " I laid my head against Paul's shoulder and tucked my face into his neck.

"Sorry. " He finally wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Huge surprise for you, huh Gabby? " I turned away and looked at Embry.

"This is why …. This is why you don't answer our calls? "The tears just poured out and Embry pushed Paul aside and held me like never before.

"Im so sorry Gabby. I wanted to call; I wanted to say something but Sam… The council. They said I couldn't tell anyone. I would've told you and the guys if I could. "

"Then why now, why tell me? Are you telling t he guys too? "Embry's eyes moved towards Paul.

"There's a reason why its okay for you to know but it's not my reason. The guys, unfortunately still have to be out of the loop."

Embry wiped away my tears. Jared and Sam walked in and sat at the table. Paul sat on my other side, rubbing the middle of my back.

"All of you? You guys all turn into dogs? "

"Technically, we're wolves. But we take dog as a sign of confusion… "Jared's smile couldn't be more proud.

"Shut up. You're still my idiot older brother. "

"Gabby, you can't tell anyone about this. Only a select few know. "

"You can trust me with it. I promise. But, im going to ask again, why am I allowed to know? "

Paul's warm hand stopped. Nobody said a word, Embry blushed and didn't look me in the eye, Sam smirked, Emily giggled and Jared just tensed up. It was Paul who decided to break the silence.

"I'll tell you later. It's not important right now. "

I spent the day sitting on Emily's couch and talking to the guys before it was time for me to leave.

"I'll see you later, alright? Don't disappear and scare me like that. "Embry kissed my cheek before stepping aside. Emily and I had bonded and she was really nice and hilarious. Sam was just a protective as dad. Jared had told me he would see me in the morning and ran out for patrol. Embry was going to join him later on.

"Im so glad the guys finally told you, now I can finally have a girl around. "

"I'll be around and eating your food. Don't you worry? "Sam gave me a small hug before Paul pulled me outside.

"When did your car get here? "

"Jared brought it when you passed out. I don't want to walking or riding your bike. "He threw my bike in the back of car and helped me into the front.

"When are you going to tell me? " Paul just started the car and threw his breathtaking smile at me.

"Be patient. "

Paul turned up the radio and we didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

P.P.O.V

She jumped out the truck and walked up the steps to her house. She bit her mails while I rolled her bike into her porch.

"So….. When are going on our date? "I looked down at her. My jaw probably dropped; did she really want to go out with me?

"Gabby, you don't really; have to go out with me. Im not forcing you to. "

"I want to go Paul. Unless you don't want to? "To have her even think that I don't want her was crazy. There's nothing more I want then to have the chance to romance her. To give her all her needs. To make her giggle and blush. I want her to feel like the gift that she is.

"Gabby, you sure you ready to go out with me? " I cupped her little hand sin mine

"Pick me up on Saturday at 7. "She kissed my cheek and walked inside. That warm feeling in my stomach was the greatest feeling I ever had.

**I know this one is super short but its worth it for the next chapter. Trust me. REVIEW! **


End file.
